501st Legion (Clone Legions)
"Within months, the 501st gained a well-deserved reputation as the 'Jedi's Legion'" - A Journal entry by a member of the 501st, 3159 ATC The 501st Legion, also known as the 501st, Five hundred and First and commonly nicknamed 'Jedi's Legion', is a Legion-sized Clone unit of elite clone troopers that is apart of the Republic Clone Legions created in 3131 ATC/39K.500 CE. Their first combat experience occurred during the Aristar Civil War where they quickly gained a reputation for being an effective fighting force, often being victorious in battles, even against overwhelming odds. Over the course of the Civil War, the legion fell under direct Jedi Council leadership and command, whom used them for various shadow operations and investigation into then-Supreme Chancellor Rancis Themluo corruption and involvement in the civil war that was tearing the Aristar Sector apart. Near the end of the Aristar Civil War, Order 65 was issued leading to the 501st leading the assault to liberate the Senate Tower from the disgraced Supreme Chancellor and his private and or bought off an army that captured the tower, ending with Themluo's death. From there, the Legion was now under the direct command of the Jedi Council whom used them for a variety of operations in the aftermath of the Aristar Civil War, ranging from the liberation of Theed from private mercenaries lead by the planets' corrupt governor, aiding in the Kaminoan Rebellion to the elimination of various Aristari remnant factions. They played a heavy role in the Corporate Uprising, and though these effects helped put an end to the Corporate Sector uprising and restore peace to the Republic. For the remainder of the Morrow Series, the 501st was controlled strictly by the Jedi Council, leading to their nickname over the next 60 years. However, the council and Republic High Command agreed to place the unit back into Republic military control once the Morrow series was retired and once the Surhar Series started, the Legion was now just another part of the Clone Legions once again. However, the 501st legion would be lead by members of the Council for centuries to come, effectively becoming a tradition and a none-to-subtle de-jure statement of their indirect control by the Council. Perhaps as a result of their early history under the direct command and later indirect command of the Council, the Legion is noted for their undying loyalty to the Jedi Order and its' council. Enough so that Republic High Command firmly believes that the Legion could refuse Order 66 if it was over enacted, at least not without overwhelming evidence to prove its use. However, this loyalty doesn't mean they are fanatical in their trust with the Order, no, they are also known to be the first groups of clones to voice disproval over the action of their Jedi General should he/she warrants it, the most infamous of this case was General Pong Krell, whom's bloody and costly tactics left much to be desired, both within the Order and the High Command, numerous 501st Troopers disapproved his tactics and some even went so far as to refuse his orders, which ultimately lead to the successful, but bloody Liberation of Umbara. Aside from those examples though, the 501st is still loyal to the Order above all else, and its' not entirely uncommon to see 501st troopers defending the Jedi Temple with Clone Templars, something that they share with the Coruscant Guard, another Legion noted for their equal amount of indirect control by the Council, if limited heavily to only battalions assigned in and around the Temple rather then the entire Legion like the 501st. History Organization Subunits In popular culture Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Government Category:Republic Government Entities Category:Republic Military Units Category:Republic Senate Category:Jedi Organizations Category:Clone Legions